


A Humble Suggestion

by sigmalied



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Aria being a pillow queen, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmalied/pseuds/sigmalied
Summary: Aria finds herself with business on the Citadel and pays the asari councilor an evening visit, bringing along a few colorful suggestions for making their bedroom affairs a bit more interesting.





	A Humble Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> This is an updated and polished version of A Humble Suggestion, originally posted to tumblr in 2016 (you can still find that version there if you prefer it). It's part of many experiments I indulge in where Aria's sexual confidence and versatility is explored, while Tevos cautiously expands her horizons.

_You haven’t sent me one of your messages in months. Are you neglecting me?_

Tevos had read the message at least six times that afternoon alone. When it arrived at her private inbox earlier, the very first line completely stole her focus away from a datapad containing an effusive specimen of legal paperwork. She continued to scan the most relevant mail item, picking up a nearby stylus and proceeding to tap its end mindlessly against the surface of her desk.

_I enjoyed them, you know. I don’t like it when you make me wait. Generally speaking._

For much of the day she tried to pretend she hadn’t even read the message. Tevos didn’t acknowledge, didn’t reply, and didn’t afford Aria any indication that she had been affected in the slightest by her overture. She only drew in a steady breath and went about her business as usual, and Aria was reduced to a diversion that could and _would_ wait until a more opportune time.

_I’m here for a day or two. When do you get back from your office? We should work something out. I think you’ll take me up on the offer I had in mind._

Such a temperate tone Aria had taken. Even through a medium devoid of subtle inflection, she sounded ostensibly gentle. Nostalgia flooded Tevos, presenting her vivid memories of how Aria looked lying sumptuously and invitingly on her bed. Nothing she touched belonged to her, but Aria had owned the space around her nonetheless, making Tevos feel like an intruder in her own home, or even worse, a voyeur as she indulgently watched Aria undress and beckon her closer with the calm persuasive power of someone who _always_ ultimately obtained what she wanted and made others feel that it was what they had sincerely wanted, too.

Tevos sighed, turning her stylus over and over between her fingers while she replayed the final line of Aria’s message within her head in a self-regenerating loop, much against her better judgement:

_I’d like to see you this evening._

And she would have liked to see her too. It had been too long.

* * *

When evening came, Tevos discreetly admitted Aria to her home. She had been to see someone earlier, or multiple _someones_ connected to her distant enterprises, but that was Aria’s business. Tevos no longer bothered to concern herself with details Aria was unlikely to relinquish, and even less with those potentially gruesome enough to outweigh curiosity.

Her guest wasted no time softening the stern demand of her demeanor into what the unwary would interpret as charm; asking Tevos how she was, if she had missed her, if she wanted to skip pleasantries and address the issue at hand without any further delay.

But Tevos knew better than to take her bait too quickly. Appearing underwhelmed with Aria was the superior strategy here. It made Aria more apt to pursue her, _impress_ her.

“Have you been avoiding me?” Aria asked her, sounding candid enough to earn Tevos’s parsimonious eye contact. But a knowing, barely perceivable smile betrayed Aria’s intent. “I can’t imagine why. I don’t recall you ever being disappointed. Or maybe you just want me to remind you of what good company I am?”

“Have I been avoiding you?” Tevos repeated. She let her gaze settle on Aria’s aloof expression as she considered her offer, then decided on an insouciant reply of, “No,” before draping her arms around her waist and laying her hands against Aria’s lower back, reeling her in. "Though I may start to in the future, if it makes you this..." She carefully armed herself with the right words to rile her. "Desperate for my attention."

Aria merely smiled. When Tevos kissed her, she felt enthusiasm in her reciprocation.

Now Aria was on her bed, painted by the warm light of a Presidium sunset through her bedroom window. Gold divinely glanced off Aria’s features and rich mauve pooled in their shadows, romantically delineating all her intimidating beauty. Tevos’s hands felt unbearably warm as she slowly undressed her, kept under cool, waiting scrutiny the entire time.

She looked just as exquisite on her bed as she remembered, with her dark dress shirt and the creamier jacket hiked halfway up her chest, exposing the soft skin of her breasts. Tevos palmed them and dipped her head to unite their lips again. She couldn't resist accepting the lead this time. Aria was too tempting a treat, too decadent not to please.

With her belt undone and her pants left open for Tevos’s hand to enter, Aria ran her fingertips along the councilor’s sides and gave a contented groan at being filled. Tevos pressed a tender kiss against the side of her throat and kept still for a time, pulling back to gaze down at the pleasure gradually blossoming in Aria. She found her breath hard to recover.

Tevos really _had_ missed her, missed this. The way Aria lifted her hips against the repressed ministrations of the hand between her legs, wet and silky and utterly compliant, was something from a dream.

“We should try something new, soon,” Aria breathlessly said as Tevos wove their fingers together. She held Aria’s hand down against the mattress, preventing her from gripping at her too hard when she started thrusting into her. Aria didn’t seem to mind. “You want to know what I’m thinking about?”

Tevos released her hand to gently grasp her jaw. She turned Aria to face her and held her steady while they kissed. “Not at all,” she answered when they parted. Aria was only trying to distract her.

Aria sighed, both amusement and pleasure made audible. “I want to—”

“Stop talking.”

“I’ll talk whenever I—” Tevos cupped the curve of her face with hand while a thumb pressed against her lips to silence her. Aria evasively turned her head just enough to escape and finish, “—feel like it.”

Aria only next spoke after she gave a small, close-lipped moan and advised Tevos to slow down and ease up a bit, conveniently neglecting to admit that it was because she was already close and wanted to last longer beneath her attention. Tevos could feel Aria invitingly fluttering around her fingers, while her legs shifted in futile resistance of her own body’s overeagerness.

Tevos had no intention of easing her pace. She wanted to watch Aria unravel at her touch, melt and shudder in bliss. Her eyes, pitch and abyssal whenever she glimpsed them, made Tevos want to hold her there on the precipice for as long as Aria could take. And she _could_ endure her. So long as Tevos kept pressing the heel of her palm against her at the height of each thrust, Aria accommodated her as deeply as she pleased, for as long as she pleased, without the faintest protest.

Once she realized Tevos was not amenable to slowing down, Aria gripped at her loungewear and slid her hand upward until it found the back of her neck. It remained there even as she defiantly spoke against her jaw, “You let me know if you’re craving something… exotic.” Aria shut her eyes and breathed heavily, trying to calm herself enough to continue. “How about… additional… company? I’ve got a dancer who’d be happy to. I think she’d like you.”

“No,” Tevos sternly denied her. She answered Aria’s materializing smile by curling her fingers and drawing out a small, sudden sound from her lips.

“ _Oh—_ You’re too quick to judge, Councilor…”

Aria shifted her legs again in building anticipation. She was starting to lose composure, and Tevos would be the first to admit to encouraging the deterioration just to keep her quiet.

“We’ll keep it between us, then,” Aria said. “We can keep it simple… Oh— _fuck…”_

Tevos felt her clutching at her back. Aria's hand migrated lower, tracing her spine until she harshly groped her backside with her nails, solely to elicit a reaction and buy herself some time. More or less, it was effective. Tevos winced, stopping for a moment to collect herself. She pressed a firm palm to Aria's chest, keeping her down whenever an attempt was made to rise even the slightest amount. Aria took the opportunity to suggest that tying her wrists would better serve what she was trying to accomplish.

The escalating mood of the night was certainly exciting, despite Tevos's modesties. Watching Aria seethe with the desire to be contained, as if it would temper and validate some innate power so vast it _needed_ containment - as went the apparent fantasy - was nothing short of sublime. If they weren't so far along already, Tevos might have fulfilled the request. Meanwhile, Aria grew impatient with banality.      

When Tevos felt the hand on her backside wandering inward, she inhaled sharply against the side of Aria's neck. Not only did she aversely recoil from the touch; she lifted a hand and brought it across Aria’s face in a quick, defensive slap.

Both of them froze. Tevos was stunned by her own reflex and stared at Aria with widening eyes. Meanwhile, Aria remained facing the direction Tevos’s palm had left her in, lips parted in surprise and initially uttering no coherent syllables.

Finally, Aria found her voice and asked in nigh disbelief, “Did you just…?” She gave a single breath of wondrous amusement. “I can’t believe you just did that.”

Tevos was choked by her own speechlessness. “You…” she managed to indignantly hiss, “You need to ask before you even _think_ of trying something like… that.”

Aria didn’t readily respond. She appeared too perplexed by the sting in her cheek, too shocked that another had struck her and gotten away with it. It was not unreasonable to assume that her fondness for Tevos had shielded her from rather egregious retaliation, but as Tevos watched Aria gradually process what had happened, she realized that did not encompass the entirety of her private reaction.

Without a hint of shame or doubt in her voice, Aria asked her to do it again. Tevos said no immediately after giving a small, nervous laugh, flustered and alarmed by the suggestion to the point of dismissing it as a joke. Yet, Aria insisted. Tevos watched her briefly draw her bottom lip between her teeth as she convinced her, claiming she thought it was sexy when Tevos was assertive with her.

“I sometimes find that hard to believe,” Tevos said, recalling so many occasions when conflicting opinions left Aria fuming.

But those were matters _outside_ the bedroom, and while Tevos still had three of her fingers within Aria, they were very much _in_ the bedroom. And _in_ the bedroom, Aria could think of nothing better in the universe than being fucked by a beautiful woman who knew what she wanted.

After what seemed like eons of cajoling, Tevos conceded and obliged her.

The first spiritless attempt was too light, too full of reservation. Aria encouraged her with demands of _harder_. The second attempt was audible. The third and fourth, cracking against Aria’s cheek and tinging it violet under ambient light turned blue, finally amounted to what Aria desired as a test. And she liked it. Tevos felt her clutching at her fingers again as she resumed the pace she abandoned earlier.

She eventually became more comfortable with what Aria desired of her, but perhaps too much so. When Tevos made her come - sweet and sudden with just a bit of true desperation in her moan - she slapped Aria as the peak of it passed and wound down, carried away by how lovely the crease in her brow looked as pain bled into her pleasure, how Aria would part her lips to draw in shaky breaths, fingers and limbs curling against the sheets in subtle, wistful appreciation. Still caught up in hazy reverence of her, Tevos momentarily forgot that Aria had finished and lifted a slender hand to yet again brighten the glow of sex and ache that dashed her cheekbones.

Aria managed to halt her with a few perturbed words and brought them both back to solid, sober ground.

Whether their curiosity had been worth the awkward silence extending between them for much of the evening was doubtful, but _probable_ , judging by the instigative glances Aria slipped the mortified councilor whenever it obviously returned to both of their minds.


End file.
